For many movies and video clips, audio is often added after the video has already been captured and recorded. Videos are typically edited using software that allows a user to incorporate various types of audio content (e.g., music, sound effects, narration) into the video. For example, a filmmaker may record video for a movie and only later add-in the sound effects and soundtrack music. This post-recordation editing process may be time consuming and laborious as the video and audio may require further editing and/or formatting prior to combining the two. Further, editing software is often needed in addition to the video/audio capture applications. As such, not only might video and audio editing be time consuming, but it may also increase costs associated with producing a movie or video clip. Additionally, it is often difficult for a user capturing video to gauge how much audio content is left. Without being able to determine an amount of audio content remaining, a user may be unable to appropriately time the ending of a video.